Whorl wind
by candsandn
Summary: time loop with a bit of everything in it. powerful Naruto
1. whorl-wind intro part one

Ok so I have been gone for what 2 3 years…... oops. Anyways I would first like to thank and apologies to my followers. Two nine tailed foxes is not going to be abandoned… it is just so bad in my opinion that I going to restart. Not anytime soon as I would like to advance my writing skills on it first because that is a story I really want to expand and grow. This will be an entirely new story. I want to apologies to my naruhina fans because this story is going to be sasunaru narusasu mainly….. I will have some naruhina in it though. It's going to literally be a combination of all my insane fantasies… I have the outline for this story but not the actual writing yet. I am searching for someone to help with editing my stories so if any of y'all are interested please contact me at shelby . limon ymail . c o m no actal spaces btws.

Ok so this is to be the warning for the planed insanity y'all are about to read if y'all in fact read this story.

1. Time looping story, if you don't like that type of story this isn't going to be for you but I still encourage you to criticize the writing style then and not the topic

2. Yaio, Yuri, and hetero will all be present in this story. Of the later just enjoy, of the two mentioned before….. if you don't like don't read and don't flame…. I am all about change via positivity so if you chose to read it if you don't like just complement on the hetero until you think the point has sunk in.

3. OOC to the maximum…. I will do my best to start with them in character but since I plan on deviating from the story line when Naruto is about 3 years old… some characteristics will stay the same…. No matter how powerful Naruto gets in my story he stays a sweet jokester and stuff like that for the others.

4. OC will be appearing throw-out the story, I am open to suggestions to using y'alls already created own characters if you would like them to appear, I will only use them how y'all want and if you point blank don't like what I plan on doing with them I will abandon the character and any plot it was involved in so as not to upset you as you have given me a very generous opportunity just in trying to use your character.

5. I plan for a very long story with several different stages, if it gets too insane to where you can't follow please let me know

6. As soon as the characters hit puberty this story will be M rated. I will rate it as appropriately as I can and will try to stick to the guide lines set by fan fiction.

7. Many of the ideas and changes in this story were inspired by other writers. I will give credit for each idea that I have been motivated by. For example my time loop idea was directly influenced by Chunin Exam Day written by Perfect Lionheart. To continue I will also credit Time Braid by ShaperV as this was the story that lead me to Lionheart's. Both are wonderful and I suggest reading them. Other accreditations will be listed as the influences to my story appear.

8. All credit for the characters I do not add to the story goes to Masashi Kishimoto. He has written a wonderful story! I love everything about Naruto and Naruto shippuden. Any changes I make to the characters personality are not to be interpreted as changes I would make to his story. He has created his own world and thus so will I

9. This IS MY story. I write it purely for enjoyment and make nothing from it. I write it for myself but my own story has been influenced and will continue to be so I will take suggestions. I will make the characters different and even make my own rules and back stories as I see fit.

10. Enjoy the story, Review nicely but honestly, and hold on to your heads cuz this is going to be a whorl-wind of a ride!


	2. whorl-wind intro part two

Whorl-wind into part two

The survivors were shocked. Their beloved Hokage was gone, having sacrificed himself to save them all. Already hailed a hero, the yellow flashes' sacrifice cemented his place in all Konoha history books to come. As he had reigned for such a short period of time no successor was chosen before the untimely demise. But for as many people that held him in good graces for defeating the most powerful demon currently existing an equal number blamed him. Had he not impregnated the Kyubi's container the release of said beast and then attempted control of it would not have been. All the public knew of the women was her last name: Uzumaki

Now the Uzumaki clan was well known for four things. One is that they were the only girl dominant clan. Meaning the line of succession was primarily through female offspring and incidentally Uzumaki's rarely had boys. Two is their deadly sword skills. Not even the seven sword-man of the mist could best in Uzumaki in a one on one sword fight. To top off there sword skills they also made the weapons themselves and through years of test had the strongest swords that were unbreakable. Of the many types of swords they specialized with katana. Third was the dominant trait of red hair. No matter the colour of hair the other parent had red was always dominant. Last the clan was always associated with foxes.

Not only did some villagers detest the late Hokage for the attack but most actively destroyed what was left of the Uzumaki clan. Never again would an Uzumaki walk the streets as they were to blame for the Kyubi attack and the ending of the Namikaze line. The public was informed by the recently reinstated third hokage that not only was the woman's life lost but the new born child's as well. A grave lose indeed for the Namikaze line was once the most powerful.

Just as the Uzumaki clan was known for four unique things so was the Namikaze clan. The first and most prominent was the hair. A bright yellow head was a clear sign of a Namikaze. Two was the level of intellect the clan possessed. Each generation seeming to know more than the last and bound to discover new things to be passed on to the next. Third was the bloodline ability to control light. Originally confused with a strong affinity for fire, light affinity is much like controlling the sun, which brings us to the fourth thing. The clan was always associated with the sun, from the yellow hair and bright personality to the unique bloodline everything about them made people think sun.

Now if the child of these two grate clans would have survived, it would have been trained jointly in each clan as a union between mother and father was never formed and thus no clan had entire clam to it. It is said that a child with all traits would have been more powerful than the sage of six paths was. But alas, with the demise of both parents and offspring both lines appear to have come to an end.

Sarutobi first ordered a casualty count and a clean up to begin. Half of Konoha's civilian population had been lost, but more than half of its ninja population had been destroyed in the efforts to protect the village. Many kids were now without parents, and many families without homes. Being shorthanded Sarutobi himself was walking through the rubble and clearing smoke trying to estimate the damages. Alone in a basked a baby lay crying for food. It was a boy with light orange hair that almost looked yellow in the light and red in the dark. His face was marred by a set of three scratch marks on each cheek giving him a faint resemblance to a fox. On his belly the fading marks of an intricate seal was fading as the last remnants of Kyubi's chakra was absorbed into the infant.

Sarutobi alone was the only one to know that this was the child of the last hokage. The dangers of having the knowledge know were grate so in a moment of impulse Sarutobi took the child and body flickered away with him.

In the forests on the side of Konoha not badly affected the Third placed Naruto, the name he gave the infant, down near a fox's den knowing the boy would be cared for as within him was the queen of Foxes (there will not be a king as personally I think queens can be more devious and thus more foxy). Once a week Sarutobi would visit the boy and play with him, and teach him some human habits like speech and how to walk. And at the age of four Naruto was given a small apartment in a poor part of town to live in for a year as he got used to human interaction.

Naruto, not knowing anything about being human, was shunned. To Konoha this strange boy resembled a fox, acted like a fox, and smelled like a fox, and was thus a creature to be killed for the village harbored a hatred to foxes. But the Hokage band the public from killing Naruto nor from discussing any of his foxy attributes. Still by the time Naruto reached five years of age, the village had already tormented the poor boy to the point that he ran from smiling faces.

Our actual story is to start with this boy two weeks before he is to enter the Ninja academy. And two weeks until he is revealed to be an Uzumaki.


	3. Orange, Fear, and Time

Whorl-wind: Orange, fear, and time

Author's note: Now so far as you will see Naruto is shy but by the end of this chapter he won't be. In two weeks he will transform and it all will start with the colour orange. Also before any confusion Naruto will be entirely aware of the time loops the moment he first resets for it is he himself that wished for them to start. The time loop starts the day before his first day and every day he does something wrong it resets. A hopeless situation in may seem until Sasuke joins the loops….. But I'm getting ahead of myself. That won't happen until Naruto is done with his first week of school. Every time a person is added to the loop the reset date is moved to the day said person became aware of the loop (meaning after Sasuke joins it will only reset to the start of the second week of school). Anyways to make the chapters long they will each have three parts to them…. As alluded by the chapter names.

The part about Naruto living with foxes, well I found no other way for Naruto to survive infancy unless he was away from the village. The moment I had him removed from the village is the point in which the story varies from the original. …..I'm rambling about all this because I have no faith in my own writing abilities.

* * *

"Old man!" Naruto cried seeing the only kind person he had meet. Unknown to Sarutobi the only time Naruto got food was when he would take the boy out to the cheapest place possible for food. Naruto had learned that the presence of the hokage meant food. Today was a special day though. Taking the young boys hand the Third walked Naruto towards a clothing store.

Now Naruto being at such a young age, and from the beatings he received from some villagers, had forgotten most of his past, so not remembering his time with the foxes exactly, but feeling a weird draw towards red and orange (the colour of the foxes and thus his only happy memories and meaning home to the poor boy) ran and grabbed an orange jumpsuit to hug. Sarutobi took this as Naruto showing what he wanted so bought the boy several of the same outfit. The boy had previously been dressed in rags.

After changing into his new cloths, the fox boy was taken to the ninja school and after some loud discussion between his old man and a stranger, he was enrolled in the school. Naruto understood almost none of the conversation the two adults had but was glad he would have something to do with his day soon.

Sarutobi took the child back to his home and departed after stating that he would see the boy tomorrow. Naruto was excited but very hungry as the Third had chosen not to take him for food. Grabbing his froggy wallet Naruto ran out of the apartment. Not knowing the streets at all the boy followed his sensitive nose as it picked up a new scent. Following it he found a new place he had never been before. Unknown to Naruto the new place was the Ichiraku ramen stand. The fox boy had never tasted ramen before, nor did he know what it was.

Approaching the stand Naruto remembered one of the first things Sarutobi had taught him when he joined the village.

"The human world is a greedy one Naruto, it runs off of what we call money." The old man paused to take a tiny wad of cash out of his robe, "this is what all of the ninja countries and several others use as money." Handing it to the young boy Sarutobi felt he was being more then generous in helping the fox kid. "Nothing in this world is free, not even food. You must always remember that Naruto."

The boy had been very confused about a lot of that short conversation. Only knowing what half the words meant he had puzzled out that the paper stuff his older friend had given him could get him food.

Holding the wallet in his small hand the boy slowly creped out of the shadows towards the stand. Unfortunately, as he was wearing Orange the civilians noticed him immediately. Fists descended on him faster than he could run. After he had taken quite a beating with some broken ribs a kind gentlemen came over and stopped the attack. The man was named Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand. "Alright that's enough people! Leave the poor boy alone!"

"You don't know who this is" one of the attackers exclaimed. "The fox brat deserves to suffer! He killed my parents." A murmur of agreement rose throughout the crowd. The people did feel anything like a fox was to blame for the attack. Although it was not the first time Naruto was directly blamed for the disaster it was the most public, and with many people agreeing it soon started a trend. By the next day Naruto would already be called a demon brat. But that's getting a bit ahead and away from the point of this incident. "How did an old merchant like you notice the fight anyways?" A Konoha elder, disguised as a normal citizen, asked: for they were a bit put out that the brat was going to live having already learned of his enrolment.

"The Kyubi killed your parents, boy not this child, and as he is wearing orange the question is how could I not notice! The kid stands out in any crowd, now scram! This is technically my property and I won't have common bullies on it." With that said Teuchi reached down and hauled Naruto to his feet and took the boy inside his shop.

Teuchi bandaged up the young lad and gave him his first meal in days. Naruto tentatively sniffed the bowl of ramen, wary of the food. After deeming it did not contain poison he ate it as fast as possible. Observing this Teuchi, who is more then he seems, makes several more servings for the malnourished boy adding more meat and vegies then covering them with noodles in the hopes that Naruto would eat it. Teuchi was not what we call human, no one in his family was. They were traveling spirits called Teuriki that were attracted Jinchuriki, out of sympathy and empathy. For years ago they themselves were hated for not being entirely human.

Teuchi was sadden by Naruto's state worried that he had come too late. Leaving Naruto alone with his food for a bit, Teuchi went to contact a cousin of his that resided in sand. Teuriki were one of the most powerful demon center spirits. The only entity that could beat them was a tailed beast. Not saying they can't be harmed by humans, just power wise. Telepathy was one of the powers Teuriki poses. Capable of reading minds of mortals and other Teuriki it is best used when the subject was in sight. But as all Teuriki share a mental connection they can communicate across distances with the use of meditation.

Upon making contact with his cousin, Teuchi realized he would not receive any help from his fellow Teuriki. His cousin, named Teura, had a problem of his own, complicated far more by his local Jinchuriki not having been sealed properly. While Teuriki liked being around the Jinchuriki that did not grantee their safety from the beasts within. All Teura could spare Teuchi was Ayame, a human-Teuchi half breed. She wouldn't be much help but it was all Teura could spare as he was kind of busy saving Gara. Ayame would arrive in 2 days, faster than a ninja could arrive but Naruto was only barely clinging to his human side.

Teuchi, after ending the link with his cousin, had to take a deep southing breath. He couldn't be afraid of what would happen to Naruto. Fear was slowly growing as a power in the world, rapidly approaching the power Greed had. In Fear greed and weakness would grow more causing self-destruction. Going back to Naruto, the Teuriki set it upon himself to teach Naruto how to communicate. He had two weeks to get Naruto ready for his ninja schooling. Looking at Naruto's clothing choice he had a lot to teach him. Naruto would be the first ninja ever to wear orange.

Arriving in Konoha, Ayame steadied herself. This was her chance to prove herself. Having rejected the human lifestyle of ignorance to the powers around them she tried to fit in the Teuriki one. Only to find that she was nowhere near as powerful as they were. Lacking the mental connection to all Teuriki she was out casted. But now here she was, helping out the most powerful Teuriki and Jinchuriki. Excitement coursed through her causing Ayame to slightly levitate. Besides being a half breed Ayame was also young. The human equivalent of her age would be about 15 years. In actual years though she was about 237. Realizing her mistake she quickly calmed herself. The powers that the half breed possessed were linked to her emotions.

Following her special scents Ayame arrived not at Ichiraku but at Naruto's apartment. She had been trying to find Teuchi but her scents got confused and found the Jinchuriki instead. Marking that as her first screw up so far Ayame knocked on the door. To her shock an old man opened the door. Crushed that she had so wrongly assumed the Jinchuriki would be here she turned to leave. But Naruto popped his little head around Sarutobi's body to see who it is. Knowing that this little boy fit the description she had been given she sighed in relive.

Ayame's rapid mood shifts had been sending out waves of power that Teuchi felt on the other side of town. Realizing where the silly girl was Teuchi sent instructions to Ayame. She received them but wasn't able to reply, following the orders though she addressed Naruto. "Teuchi would like to invite you Naruto to a free meal of ramen! Being his first ever customer he would be honored if you would come at once!" turning around Ayame fled the scene as fast as she could heading in the right way this time.

Turning to address Naruto, Sarutobi wandered when Naruto had managed to go to a new restaurant. "Well Naruto, what do you say we go get that ramen and then talk about attending school?" Secretly the Third Hokage was glad he wouldn't have to pay for the kid to eat. For once the elders would not find fault in him helping Naruto if he wasn't paying for food.

The next week and one day went by in a boring fashion. Sarutobi would come and wake the boy up a bit before 7am to get the kid ready for when he does that for school. After some idle chitchat, witch unknown to Sarutobi Naruto was slowly beginning to understand, the Third would leave. At around 9am Ayame would arrive and play a little kid game with Naruto trying to get him to be more outgoing. It worked slowly but it did work. After an hour of play both would head towards Ichiraku for breakfast and a short lesson on vocab for Naruto. Then at lunch Naruto got his ramen, Teuchi not allowing him to have it for breakfast, and it was then out to the forest. Now what the three did in the forest, well let's say it's an S-rank secret for now. Then home and it starts all again.

That was the routine up until three days before school would start. The three of them were just heading back from the forest when Naruto stopped. He could smell something strange, his two companions quickly identified it as the smell of fear, and following it they soon encountered another young boy. The boy was just about Naruto's age. With hair as black as the nigh that was styled in a fashion similar to a duck's butt. Teuchi recognized him as Sasuke Uchiha, a boy fated to destroy himself. Naruto must not be associate with someone whose fate was so dark.

Naturally it was already too late, Naruto had made up his mind that this boy was just like him. Ruled by fear, of what though Naruto hadn't a clue but just like he used to be afraid, Sasuke still was. All Sasuke needed was a friend though. Naruto was determined to be that friend. Sitting beside the other boy Naruto didn't know what to do. His two companions had stayed back for some reason and without them Naruto was at a lost how to talk to the other boy. Naruto was slowly growing desperate as Sasuke wasn't making efforts to talk to him.

Something snapped, from the Teuriki's point of view what snapped was fears hold on Naruto. Words started tumbling from Naruto's mouth, introductions first, then curiosity as to who the other boy was. Upon receiving no reply, but no longer feeling fear, Naruto forged on talking all about himself. At that point the Teuriki let down their guard and after making sure Naruto had a special trail to follow home Teuchi left. Ayame, using the power of invisibility stayed to watch the two boys.

As Naruto forged on in his own conversation, the other boy began to pay attention and relax. And after a while the dark haired boy revealed his name to Naruto. Tentatively both began to have conversations. Fear was not allowed in their hearts for the duration of the talk. And eventually for the first time for both boys, they smiled, they laughed, they had fun with someone their age! The conversation drawing to an end as both boys grew tired.

Both boys in their hearts wished for time to be with each other, for time to be like that again, to feel powerful and perfect like they did in that moment. As it was two different hearts wishing for the same thing, from people who were not supposed to meet, the wish was granted.

The point where Naruto's life changes forever is not in the granting of the wish, nor is it that when he goes home his two friends and Sarutobi had left him presents making him smile again. The point was that after fait changed itself to favor the two boys, one kept the smile and the other lost theirs. Sasuke upon arriving home was scolded, his father had seen him talking with the other boy and was not happy. Nor was he happy about Sasuke sulking instead of training, or coming home late. That was when destiny finally stepped into the boys lives.

That night, as the most powerful wish was granted a prophecy was created. It is a rare thing indeed for a prophecy to be given, and rarer still for the subjects of the prophecy to be alive as it was given. The child of the clan of the Moon (aka Sasuke) and the child of the clan of the Sun (Naruto as yall should know) shall forever be two parts of one. The souls shall remain together but be plagued by many challenges. Most big changes like this have a bit of a delay, taking at most twenty-four hours to set in.

Now it mostly goes without saying that Destiny had just declared the two soul mates, changing the ones that were previously set. On the other side they would not reach true happiness with each other for a long time.

Creatures not of this realm were immediately aware of the two new events. Now an important bit of information must be collected from this. So far Naruto has had experiences with three different creatures not of this real. Kurama, who resides within: Teuchi, the full blooded Teuriki: and Ayame, the half-blood. Kyubi was awakened from her slumber by the announcements, and was afraid, for the clan of the Moon had some power over her. Teuchi was actually relieved by the news, getting Naruto to befriend the Hyuga heiress had proven troublesome. Ayame was terrified, how could she help the Jinchuriki if his fate was already decided like that. A fourth entity was introduced, a Goddess in training shall we say, that was assigned to Sasuke. The name of this not yet goddess was Hecatate. Her role in all this is insignificant until after the ninja academy. Well except for one even.

Now as the sun sprinkled Konoha with its first rays of light the next day (two days before school starts). Naruto awoke, ready to open the presents he had been too tired to open before. The first from Sarutobi was basic ninja equipment of the best quality. Unknown to Naruto it had been his father's basic set of equipment with special seals on it so the owner would never lose it and stay forever sharp. As Naruto was related to him the seals would work just as well for him. The second present was from Ayame, containing an orange choker with a pendent hanging from it. The collar, for that is what it was, marked Naruto as King of all foxes. The pendent protected Naruto from all types of poisons as Naruto's life was constantly in danger. Fate and Destiny could do as they want, Death still held more power. The Third present, but not the last, was from Teuchi. A simple bracelet by all appearances, Naruto was actually a bit upset that it just seemed normal and average. The simplest gift tends to be the most powerful, containing the power of joy. Teuchi upon hearing Ayame report that Naruto smiled wanted him to keep smiling. As long as Naruto had the bracelet on him he would always find a bit of fun, joy, and hope in everything. Naruto was then gifted another present, this one from Kurama. On top of his already heightened senses they were quadrupled in power. Even the ones Naruto didn't know he had like chakra detection, his fast healing, his regeneration, and the ability to smell emotions (and some others but we will get to those later). His own chakra capacity was increased ten times and his physical abilities and endurance tripled. With the four gifts, the physical ones he was wearing, Naruto already was a force to be reckoned with, but an untrained, uneducated force.

Dressed in orange, with fear unable to affect him Naruto was ready to face the day. Now with school still being two days away, but Naruto feeling restless and hyper, he set out to explore the town as he never had before.

Starting the day with a stroll through some woods Naruto found an apple tree. Seen as he still didn't have much food at home, or any for that matter, Naruto grabbed one for breakfast. Munching on his apple Naruto walked further into the woods. Unknown to him other woodland creatures began following him. They sensed that Naruto was one of them, and not just that but the ruler of them, and it's possible that they also wanted some of his apple. Done with his apple he carelessly threw the remains over his shoulder. The animals swarmed the remains, not to take credit away from them following Naruto because they respected him or anything.

He soon had walked through the part of the woods that imparted on Konoha. The civilians were terrified as Naruto approached grinning. They had never seen him smile before, so as the vast majority of the villagers ran in fear, some tentatively waved, for Naruto's emotions were infectious. Several Ninja tensed and prepared for battle, afraid that that the demon was braking free. Yet just as many ninja, mainly the younger ones, were glad to see that Naruto would join their ranks soon. Naruto didn't know how to react to any of the reactions he received. But the blunt brash side of him was finally free, so in a fashion that only Naruto can pull off, he greeted Konoha. "Good morning Konoha! I, Naruto, will soon learn to be the best ninja ever just you wait!" Naruto's proclamation was heard over several blocks. The changes in Naruto from all the gifts and from having a friend his age were already taking place, as Naruto never would have done that just the day before.

His soul was souring high. For the first time in Naruto's life it didn't matter that his village hated him, because not everyone did hate him. Four people had been nice to him. Today he would meet the fifth person that would be nice to him.

Now it's important to see the roles the other four play first before the fifth can be added. Sarutobi treated Naruto as a grandson, grant it not entirely as he was swayed a bit by the elders. Teuchi and Ayame were a lot like the aunts and uncles we all have. Fun to be around but they usually try to teach you stuff. Last is Sasuke, who will take so many roles in Naruto's life but for now is just friend.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He bumped into someone on accident, well accident on his part. Automatically apologizing, Naruto looked up to see who it was. A ninja with a scar over his nose was staring back at him. "Hey, Naruto right? I'm Umino Iruka, but you should probably call me Iruka-sensei. I'll be your teacher at the academy and thought I should get to know you." Iruka harbored no ill will towards Naruto surprisingly. He may have lost his family but the Third had already spoken to him about it. It was not Naruto but Kyubi that had done it. Impulsively Iruka picked Naruto up and sat him on his shoulders much like a father would do for his son. Naruto was shocked but excited by his new vantage point started pointing and pestering Iruka to take him places so he would see more.

Naruto's day was spent like that. Bonding with who will become a father to him. Iruka took Naruto home for lunch and made him his first ever sandwich. After lunch Iruka took Naruto home, but upon seeing where and how Naruto lived made a decision. Naruto was to live with him from now on. "You know what Naru? I live alone just like you, and it gets very lonely like that, why don't you come and stay with me? That way we won't get so lonely." Putting Naru down (hehe little Naru) and sending him to grab his things Iruka created a clone. Sending the clone to the Hokage, Iruka knew that Naruto would live a better life with him then in this dump.

"Umm Iruka-sensei? I'm ready." Naruto with his total of five sets of cloths that were all the same stood waiting for Iruka. Iruka was appalled that that was all the boy had, not even basic hygiene supplies were present. Resigning himself to the father role he just steeped into He picked up Naruto again and headed to their home. Once showing Naruto to his room the boy asked what the bed was for. Incredulously Iruka explained that it was to be slept upon. The boy then promptly jump on the bed glad to be sleeping on something other than a floor. Tucking his little Naru in bed Iruka shut out the lights and closed the door.

Iruka then headed out to do lots of shopping. After two hours Iruka had all he needed. More clothes for Naruto, all orange, red, or yellow themed. Basic hygiene supplies, all school supplies like books, paper, and pens. Several toys for Naruto to play with, and last, lots of food for he would be feeding more than just himself now and Naruto had a big appetite. Finally going to bed, Iruka wished he had more time to teach Naruto everything.

Waking up, Naruto was first scared, then glad as he realized where he was. He then realized that he had one day before school. Before Naruto could jump out of bed, having had the best night sleep ever, Iruka opened the door. Today was a day dedicated to getting Naruto clean.

* * *

Author's note: So... how was it? first chapter all done. as you may have noticed i use comas a lot... if its confusing let me know... reviews make me happy and a happy author doesn't kill off all the characters.

Yeah! hows that for a longer chapter! took me two days to write it all... so I had better get reviews on this!

ok new rule... no new chapter till i get A review! even if its just like a word to get the next one ore something...please?

so yeah... Next chapter is called Clean, reading, and Uzumaki!


	4. Clean, Reading, and Chakra control

Whorl-wind Chapter 2: Clean, Reading, and Chakra control

Yeah….. Title is different from what I said it would be sorry. Had to move the section I wanted a chapter or two away to get in all I wanted.

Recap: Naruto spent his infancy with foxes and because of this didn't know who to act around humans. With some help from his friends he learns to function a bit better but in the process changed his fate and destiny. Now the boy is in a time loop that is supposed to make him perfect, how will Naruto meet such impossible standards.

Reminder: Waking up, Naruto was first scared, then glad as he realized where he was. He then realized that he had one day before school. Before Naruto could jump out of bed, having had the best night sleep ever, Iruka opened the door. Today was a day dedicated to getting Naruto clean.

Naruto was scheduled to have what Iruka feared was his first ever bath. The boy smelled horrendous. Not is an entirely bad way, just he smelled more like a wild animal then a human. After getting the boy to undress, well mostly – besides the Third's gift Naruto refused to take the others off – he had him step into a bath tub. Turning the hot water on and plugging the drain Iruka ordered Naruto to scrub himself clean with soap. At this point the scared ninja's fear was confirmed as Naruto hadn't a clue what soap was. Getting a cloth and gently scrubbing the boy down so as not to hurt him Iruka taught Naruto how to clean himself. After making sure Naruto understood the concept Iruka turned to leave only to be splashed with water. Turning to scold Naruto he was splashed directly in the face. Iruka's stunned expression made Naruto burs out in laughter, influencing the now wet ninja to join in on the laughter. What was supposed to be just a bath soon developed into a water fight. Iruka grabbed one of the cups by the sink and filling it with cold water, dumped in on Naruto's head. Civilians walking by the apartment could hear the peals of happy laughter coming from the building. It sounded exactly like a father and son carelessly wasting away the day.

Once Iruka and the bathroom were dripping wet a truce was called. Instructing Naruto how to wash his hair Iruka went to go get some towels to dry himself, Naruto, and the bathroom. Once everything was dry and both adult and child were dressed in clean cloths it was time for breakfast. Breakfast was a simple bowl of cereal for both guys but they would have sworn it was the best bowl of cereal they had ever had. Just having someone else there to share it with made it that much better. When both were done eating Iruka then taught Naruto how to clean the dishes. Not only was it time for Naruto to learn how to clean himself but how to keep the stuff around him clean.

Iruka lived like any bachelor that wasn't home often would, which was messily. Well what better way to teach Naruto then for them to both clean up. Outfitted with gloves, trash bags, and a determined expression on both faces, Iruka's looking normal but Naruto's looking almost comical on his young face. Instructions were given as if it was a top secret mission: be quick, silent, and leave no dust bunny alive. Splitting the house into sections, the one who finished first, without sacrificing cleanliness for speed, would get an ice cream cone, and the one who finished last had to make lunch. At about 10am the apartment was clean and the results were in. The winner was…..

Iruka! Having cleaned his area faster and the best he would get the ice cream. To be fair to Naruto, Iruka actually knew what he was doing when cleaning, but seeing as Iruka would pay for the ice cream anyways Naruto wasn't too upset. Something shifted though, for loosing wasn't perfect, and so unknown to then the first reset was already set to occur once this day ended.

Walking home from the store with Iruka licking his ice-cream cone Naruto pondered what to make for lunch. Never having made food before the young boy was absolutely stumped. Looking up and around for inspiration Naruto got a wonderful idea. Grabbing Iruka's hand Naruto dragged his sensei to the apple tree he had walked by the other day, pointing at them and exclaiming that they would be a perfect lunch Naruto felt real proud of himself. Iruka on the other hand knew that they both needed more than just apples for lunch. Licking his ice-cream Iruka thought about what they could have for lunch that Naruto would be able to make. Naruto was looking at his sensei for confirmation and noticing the lack of it was disappointed. It didn't last long though as Naruto decided that maybe Iruka would like what he usually had for dinner. Naruto was putting all of his trust into Iruka for Teuchi and Ayame specifically instructed Naruto never to reveal what he did in the forest. Taking Iruka's hand again, Naruto lead him deep into the forest. Iruka hardly notice he was moving as his ice-cream cone was his only focus right now. They stopped in front of a small fox hole. Here is where that S-rank secret comes in, through Kurama's influence Naruto could communicate with foxes. Not through words but seen as the boy and his prisoner were both the supreme foxes they would send order to the other foxes. It had taken Naruto a while to get the hang of doing it, and it was not a power to take lightly. Calling out his favorite fox Naruto was excited to show Iruka. The fox was almost entirely orange with red tufts of fur on top of its ears. The fox's whiskers were very oddly pronounce making the fox look menacing and cute at the same time. Iruka had finished the ice-cream and was now working on eating the cone. Naruto's mischievous fox friend decided Iruka should pay attention to it. Sadly Iruka's cone paid the price as it was rapidly eaten by the crafty fox that had stolen it from poor Iruka. Iruka, being quite miffed that his tasty treat had been stolen from him yelled at the fox. Immediately another fox can out of the hole to defend the smaller one. This one was a light shade of red and had a scar over its little nose. (A lot like Iruka did)

Naruto instructed both foxes to sit down and behave, for the stranger was a friend. Calming Iruka down, the young fox king started to explain to Iruka what he was doing. Iruka was a little worried that Naruto could control the foxes, but before he could follow that train of thought it was interrupted by another equally important thought. Deciding to voice this thought, "Hey! That means it was you that made the fox eat my ice-cream cone!" Both Naruto and the little fox fell over laughing! Naruto had been worried about Iruka's reaction but it seemed it didn't bother him at all. Sending the two foxes off to go catch a rabbit, Naruto set about building a fire.

It was just after one in the afternoon when Iruka and Naruto got home. Sending Naruto off for another bath, Iruka got out some books and prepared to teach Naruto how to read.

All kids attending the ninja academy, except for Naruto, already knew how to read, write, and had the ability to use chakra. Naruto could only do one of those at the moment. As this thought passed through Iruka's head another shift happened, not only would Naruto repeat the day until he won the cleaning contest, he would repeat the day until he knew how to read and write as well as the others attending the academy.

After hours of trying to teach Naruto how to read, the two had yet to get Naruto to memorize the alphabet. Ready to try one last time before dinner had to be made a knock sounded from the door. Opening the door Iruka was surprised to see his commander on the other side. Hastily inviting Sarutobi in Iruka rushed to get refreshments. After both adults had a bit of sake and Naruto had his orange juice, Sarutobi was ready to address why he was here.

"Naruto, as you know, your parents died in the Kyubi attack. I kept your clan name hidden from the public to protect you. But all hopeful ninjas must be registered under a full name." pausing to have another sip of his drink Iruka interrupted, not for his benefit but for Naruto's. "Do you understand what Hokage-sama is saying Naruto?" Upon Naruto's denial of understanding Iruka explained what the Third was meaning.

After having Naruto understand Sarutobi revealed Naruto's name to be Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't really bothered at all to the lengthening of his name. Iruka on the other hand knew what this meant. Naruto was going to be at the receiving end of even more hatred and violence.

As soon as the Hokage left Iruka had Naruto go get washed up for bed. Naruto not knowing how to get washed for bed thought it meant take another bath. Poor Iruka would have a very high water bill at the end of the month. Once Naruto was done with his bath and dressed for bed, in boxers and an oversized t-shirt, Iruka came and tucked him into bed. Noticing Naruto hadn't brushed his teeth Iruka marked it as another thing to work on.

Waking up on what was assumed to be the next day Naruto felt kind of weird. Before the boy could ponder the reason his vision changed from seeing his oddly messy room to a giant cage. The boy was scared of the cage, especially as two giant eyes were staring down at him. The owner of the eyes realizing he had scared the poor boy decided to shift. In the blink of an eye the giant nine-tailed fox became the cute, cat sized, nine-tailed fox.

"You're not so scary when you're like that. Who are you and where am I?" Naruto inquired.

"This is your mind kit, and I am, sadly, your prisoner. I am the reason you can talk to foxes. But that's not why I pulled you here. I pulled you in here because your wish got us stuck in a time loop. Until you do this day perfectly you won't be able to proceed to the next day. Lucky for you I don't feel like seeing you struggle to clean yourself for days so I figured I could help teach you."

"Oh, well thanks but Iruka-sensei already taught me."

"No he taught you how to take a bath, that's only part of it. After your bath today ask Iruka how to brush your teeth." And with That Kyubi sent Naruto back out of his mind. Silently wishing Naruto good luck the nine-tailed fox curled up and settled in for a nap.

The day proceeded as it had before, but the time saved by Naruto washing himself was used on teeth brushing, and coincidently on another –though smaller- water fight. The rest of the day's events went largely unchanged except Naruto skipped stopping at the apple tree, and when Iruka asked if Naruto understood Sarutobi the answer was yes. Other than that Naruto still failed to learn his alphabet, or to win the cleaning contest.

Several resets went by like this, every morning Kyubi would tell Naruto something else to ask Iruka how to do when cleaning himself, Naruto slowly getting faster at each task just by knowing what to do. Naruto was getting a bit faster at the cleaning contest because he knew where all the messes were now but was still losing. On the up side Naruto finally memorized the alphabet after his 5th reset. On the morning of the 7th reset instead of another thing to ask Iruka, Kyubi instructed Naruto on better cleaning methods. How to sweep the dirt into a pile then throw it away instead of sweeping it under a rug. And as the resets progressed so did Kyubi's advice.

…And the winner is… Naruto! Having cleaned his area faster and the best he would get the ice-cream. To be fair to Iruka, Naruto's area was smaller and less dirty, but seeing the smile on Naruto's face almost made up for having to pay for the ice-cream. One requirement was finally met. Naruto only had to learn to read and write now.

I won't bore the readers of this story by going into detail about how Naruto learned to read. Seen as anyone reading this clearly knows how to read, look back to when you were learning. It was most likely a slow process. And then came learning to write. Now once Naruto has the ability I'm not saying he will be very good at it. Only that he will be better then he would have been. It took approximately three weeks to get Naruto on the same level as the other kids. For a five year old that's very fast for someone with no knowledge going to acceptable amount of knowledge. Now with Naruto having met the two requirements for his personal timeline to proceed he was shocked upon waking up on the same day again.

Clearly Naruto had missed something, but what? Kyubi was not aware of what was missing so was no help to a confused and slightly frustrated Naruto. Being only a child repeating things was very boring for poor Naruto so he had hoped to advance to the next day. Well, seen as he had met the two requirements Naruto felt like he could go and have a bit of fun by seeing new people again. So getting up over an hour before Iruka was supposed to wake him up, Naruto cleaned the room, washed himself, and got out a book to show he could read so Iruka and himself could do something else today.

Iruka upon getting up and finding Naruto clean and waiting for him at the table was surprised. He was not aware that the boy knew how to properly clean himself. Glad that he had one thing less to teach the boy he prepared to tackle the child's low reading ability. Naruto again surprised his father figure by having a book in front of him. Well that promptly put a damper on all of Iruka's plans. Now what was he supposed to do with the boy? Luckily the boy had a solution of his own.

Naruto had almost forgotten about Teuchi and Ayame. So after breakfast, witch tasted just as great as it had the first time, Naruto took Iruka to Ichiraku. After getting to see his friends again, and seeing that they were in the loop with him Naruto was excited. He didn't pay attention to them announcing that they had to be passive parts of the time loop for now. No Naruto was busy shouting, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, shall be-." And that was all he got out before anbu surrounded him. The next thing Naruto knew he was in Sarutobi's office.

Sarutobi was shocked, he had been sure Naruto wasn't listening to his conversation with the head of the ninja academy, but apparently Naruto had. (The conversation that is mention had to reveal Naruto's full name as it was the only way to register him) There was no other explanation to how the boy knew. Naruto wasn't in trouble for knowing, quite the opposite in fact. No the problem was that now the public knew who Naruto was. Sarutobi was just glad that not all Uzumaki's lived in Fire country. Now Naruto must be educated in what an Uzumaki was and what that meant for him, the danger he would now be in. Sarutobi made a hard but important decision then, Naruto deserved to be trained by his clan, but after all the strings pulled and deals made just to get Naruto in the ninja academy he wasn't about to take him out. He knew that Naruto had enough chakra to make a shadow clone, having measured his chakra the day he was enrolled.

Sending the anbu guards away the Third explained to Naruto about half of his heritage. Naruto actually seemed to be paying attention and understanding for once so Sarutobi knew that now was the time to teach Naruto his first jutsu. It would only take Naruto two resets to learn shadow clone, but in that Naruto's potential grew times ten.

This time Naruto knew he was waking up for the last time on this day. Immediately creating two shadow clones he sent one off to go yell out he was an Uzumaki in front of the Hokage tower. The other he had clean his room and the rest of the house as Naruto got showered and dressed. In the shower Naruto thought over all the things he knew because of the time loops. Having been given a bit better of an education Naruto was showing the Namikaze intelligence, even though he didn't know he was a Namikaze yet.

One, Naruto could now properly clean himself. A rudimentary ability that he wouldn't have known otherwise. Two, Naruto knew how to clean a house. Not many kids his age could do that actually so in that Naruto was ahead of the game. Three, Naruto could read and write. About half of knowledge is obtained and transferred through these abilities. Four, Naruto knew what an Uzumaki was and what he wanted to live up to. Five, shadow clone jutsu, which might I add, Naruto could make a total of 20. (Not nearly as much as the Naruto we know can make but remember this one is only 5 so far.)

Naruto was shaping up to be a pretty good Ninja, well considering he had no training whatsoever. Getting out of the shower Naruto got dressed in his favorite outfit. Looking at him he bared a strong resemblance to the Fourth Hokage. Feeling the drain of another clone being made Naruto knew it was time to get Iruka up. Dispelling the clone he had with him Naruto went into Iruka's room. Naruto knew from experience that even if he was already fond of Iruka because of the time loops Iruka was still a bit reserved. So climbing on the bed and curling up next to Iruka like a child would to a parent after a bad dream, Naruto waited for Iruka to wake up.

The two clones with Sarutobi excused themselves, saying they had to go get ready if a clone was staying here and the original was going to a tiny village just beyond Fire country's border. Dispelling themselves once out of the tower, Naruto got their memories. By now Iruka had gotten up, being surprised by a sleeping Naruto on his bed, had breakfast and was ready for the day. That was when Naruto told Iruka of Sarutobi's orders. Not believing Naruto at first Iruka was convinced only when Naruto created a shadow clone. Then Iruka was in a frenzy trying to get things together for Naruto to take with him. Iruka knew the real one would be going to the Uzumaki's as training would be done there that would pop a shadow clone.

The preparations took a large part of the day even with the Sandaime Hokage's help. The Sandaime felt free to help for the counsel was glad that at least the real Naruto would be out of their village. Sarutobi used his own money to purchase anything the boy would need for the trip. Sarutobi also gifted Naruto with two scrolls on chakra control. Iruka, having been order by the hokage not to spend money on this, could only collect the cloths he had already gotten Naruto. Iruka being the teacher he was, also gave Naruto some scrolls to help him out. One scroll was about basic fighting techniques, another was a diagram of the chakra flow within the body, and the last was a scroll of the three basic academy techniques; body switch, basic clone, and transformation. Naruto's clone would learn all of that at the academy but it would help for Naruto to get a head start.

(Sorry about the above part... its like not showing up or something so... i hope yall can see it now that I hilighted it...

Sarutobi left a bit before dinner to assemble a team of trusted anbu to escort Naruto. It had to be an anbu that wouldn't be swayed by the elders to kill the boy, nor one that would kill the boy thinking it was for the better of the village. Sarutobi had three in mind that should work perfectly.

Naruto and Iruka were glad to sit down and have a nice meal together. To Naruto it was a nice meal with a man he already thought of as a father, and to Iruka it was a meal with a boy that suffered as he did. Naruto was not yet seen as a son by Iruka but that was because of the resets. Both were already close enough that it would be sad to not have the other around. True Iruka would have a clone with him but, it wasn't as good as having the real one. Just then a though occurred to Iruka, even though it was less likely for Naruto's clone to pop here it was still very high, especially considering he's an Uzumaki. Iruka couldn't be around to protect the boy from the village's prejudices all the time, and it being a shadow clone Naruto was leaving behind it became harder for one good punch would dispel it.

Before Iruka could even start thinking of an answer, Sarutobi arrived with three anbu. Having to get himself and the anbu inside so as no prying eyes would see Sarutobi just unlocked the door with a low level jutsu (idk if a jutsu like this actually exists but it does now). The anbu were masked for now, but when they set out with Naruto they would be unmasked. The three anbu chosen were very special anbu, in that all were anbu captains, and all were rather young. The tallest one had silver hair that was defying gravity, and was wearing a mask depicting how a wolf appeared when grinning at its intended pray. The medium height one had brown hair that just behaved as boy hair normally does, messy and spiky but not to the extent the other anbu's did. This anbu's mask was very unusual, although Naruto didn't know that, as instead of an intimidating beast the mask portrayed a dark forest. The last anbu was the shortest and looked vaguely familiar to Naruto. The hair was about medium length and was tied up at the nape of the ninja's neck to help keep it out of the way. The mask of this anbu was also a bit peculiar, as it had a full body profile of a crow on it, with the eye of the crow lining up with the anbu's left eye. No other features stood out at the moment because of the anbu uniforms that covered most visible skin.

All three anbu had very different thoughts upon entering the apartment. Mr. Wolfy was enchanted by Iruka. They had never met before and at first sight they were entrapped with each other. But as quickly as it came it ended, well for Iruka it ended anyways, for the anbu it was something to look into. The tree ninja was doing what all anbu should do when entering a room, examining it, looking for anything that was a threat. The last, the crow guy, had one though upon seeing Naruto – so this is the Kyubi's container that my foolish little brother has taken a liking to, interesting.

Another jutsu was preformed to prevent unwanted ears from overhearing the conversation that would take place. Free to talk Sarutobi announced that this was the team that was going to escort Naruto. After explaining that it was best if Naruto leave now Sarutobi left. Once Naruto was packed and ready to go they would set out.

Hugging Iruka goodbye Naruto was very sad to have to leave him. Once they parted Naruto waved bye to his clone and walked outside of the village gates.

After an hour of walking the anbu team felt it safe to take off the masks and introduce themselves to Naruto. They were; Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, and Itachi Uchiha. All three were very young to be anbu, but all three were also the best of the anbu. Naruto recognized Itachi as a relative of Sasuke, noting that the main differences were the hair and the facial markings. The anbu also revealed that they would be staying with Naruto for the four years that he would be with his family. They would also be training Naruto in any way possible. Once the three anbu had all physical signs of ninja equipment hidden they deemed themselves ready to continue.

Now most ninja clans begin endurance and chakra control training at a year old so Naruto was behind in that department. But before the time loop could set in on forcibly fixing that, the three anbu set out to correct the chakra control situation. Judging that they traveled as far as a civilian could in a day the anbu set up camp. All three anbu had a slightly different technique that they wanted to teach Naruto for chakra control. Kakashi planed on teaching tree walking, Yamato planed on teaching water walking, and Itachi planed on teaching the leaf floating exercise. The anbu all knew Naruto had enough chakra to create two more cones easily so ordered him to do so.

As the anbu started their lessons, time rippled on itself. Two changes had just occurred, the Naruto with the anbu and the one with Iruka were now in different time loops that would only line up again on the day Naruto graduated. The second change was that the Naruto with the anbu was set on a week loop no matter what he got right or messed up until his knowledge matched that of a clan prodigy's. The Naruto with Iruka would be repeating day by day until he got each day perfect then he continued onto the next one. The one benefit is that each reset day the Naruto in the other time loop would have gained the abilities the other had developed.

(Quick recap…. As of right now we have 4 narutos, with one being the real one, each with a teacher just for them.)

*Anbu Narutos*

The first thing the teachers did was tie a ribbon around each Naruto's wrist to be able to identify them. The one that was to train with Kakashi, the real one to avoid being dispelled when he fell, had a silver ribbon. Itachi's Naruto had a black and red ribbon, and Yamato's had a yellow ribbon. Kakashi created a shadow clone to be a look out as he focused on training Naruto. Yamato, taking a leaf from his senpai's book, created two wooden clones, one to guard and he taught and one to guard the camp. Itachi didn't bother making a clone for he planned to do his training at the camp and thus Yamato's clone would be sufficient.

At first, Naruto failed miserably at all three training exercises. He couldn't even make it up a step on the tree. But as Naruto wasted chakra it became easier for him to control. He didn't do any of them well but he was able to do them all by night fall at the most fundamental level, meaning Naruto could get about ten feet up a tree, stand knee deep in water for 30 seconds, and slightly float the leaf above his hand. Overnight (yes he kept his clones overnight, they all slept in the same tent) Naruto's chakra reserves replenished. The next morning Naruto wasn't nearly as good as he was before he stopped, but he still managed to summon the chakra to the right places, which was a start.

Naruto's week of travel went much like that. At dawn Naruto would be awoken and instructed to pack up his stuff. The camp would disappear in a matter of seconds, and Naruto's part of the camp would disappear in a couple of minutes, but he would get faster as the week and the resets went on until he packed almost as fast as his guards. Then it was on to an hour of training, and as Naruto's chakra capacity could increase throughout the resets the training would be extended to two hours. Once training was done the six of them would travel first by foot on the ground but as the resets continued by tree, until lunch time. At lunch time they would rest for about an hour. Throughout all the resets Naruto liked this time the most. No matter what it would always be different, for even on the first day of a reset Naruto would have done something that he hadn't done the first time and thus remind them of different things that would then be brought up at lunch. After they rested it was another hour of training, then travel until dark. Diner was then prepared as the camp was set up. Naruto also slowly became efficient in setting up his part of the camp. At that point the anbu, whom Naruto was slowly beginning to consider his friends, would set up the watch schedule and go to sleep. Naruto would then allow Kyubi to temporarily take control of his body and sneak them out of camp. Once out of camp they would go and play with the foxes. Naruto now knew why he liked the foxes so much, and Kyubi loved getting to be around her own kind again. Both would benefit from the experience, Naruto would end up using his demon born traits around the foxes to be on an even playing field with them, and Kyubi got to stretch her legs, so to speak, when she took over Naruto's body to sneak out and back in.

*Iruka's Naruto*

Iruka and the clone Naruto finished dinner in an awkward silence. Once that was done Iruka got up to clean the dishes only to be beaten to it by Naruto. Naruto finished the dishes even faster than Iruka usually does and even put them all away in the right spots. Well no more avoiding it, thought Iruka, he had to make sure Naruto's clone would not be dispelled during school tomorrow. Unknown to Iruka, even if this Naruto had another clone waiting at home for him to be dispelled it wouldn't fix the problem. The second this time loop's Naruto would be dispelled the loop would reset.

As Iruka tossed and turned that night thinking about it Naruto slept peacefully. When Naruto awoke he had the mediocre ability to walk on trees and water, and to float a leaf. Naruto was unaware of this little fact though. Sadly for this Naruto he was doomed to repeat this day for the equivalent of a year. Any one that had to face the same day for a year would go mad, except for Naruto.

Upon Naruto's arrival at school the older kids would always separate him from Iruka and pound him to a pulp. Well they would have pounded him to a pulp if he didn't dispel after the first bruising punch. This Naruto would have to wait until the other Naruto traveling to his clan's home got enough fighting skill to fend off bullies, well these bullies anyways. On the up side every once in a while this Naruto changed something enough that he survived until lunch time. But all the student from every year of their training at the academy ate together. Naruto did notice his chakra capacity slowly increasing at least, he just wished he could do something for the other Naruto. This Naruto feared that if he was getting the benefits that the real Naruto had to be feeling the beatings… witch was kind of true.

*Anbu's Narutos*

On the first day on his 12 reset Naruto was able to show mastery of all three chakra techniques. Upon seeing Naruto knew the basics the anbu then set up to teach even harder techniques to give Naruto an edge. While for the time loops purpose it was unnecessary for Naruto to have these more advanced skills at the moment once Naruto was able to prove he would do it the anbu would move on to intellectual expansions and then on to physical expansions, or well training, Naruto could only physically change so much in the resets.

The new chakra exercises were tree and water walking but with his hands (which will make Naruto able to create a resengan in one hand by himself) and floating the leaf from any part of his body. It took Naruto 12 more resets to perfect them, even working through the pain of non-existent beatings.

*Iruka's Naruto*

Naruto awoke frustrated, he was getting sick of the same day. Today was time to try something different, while fighting back did nothing and it seemed his other self wasn't learning how to fight anyways, it was time to try evasion through the three new ninja techniques he knew. First Naruto tried traveling and attending school by staying on the celling, while effective at getting him through lunch, the teachers yelled at him for disrupting the class, which got him detention and thus caused a reset. Well desperation breeds determination, Naruto thought that if the tree climbing exercise didn't work with this then maybe the leaf floating one could somehow help. (Walking on water would do him no good unless the school was located in the middle of a lake.)

Several resets were spent trying to float other things besides a leaf to see if it would be used as a shield. As I previously stated though, Naruto will only get through with fighting back so while it has potential it was destined to fail.

I'm stopping this chapter here…. Naruto is going to stay in this set for a bit and I didn't want to make this chapter repetitive so….


End file.
